


Kagome, Deaths

by YukkiAnMalin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Bitchy Miku(No offence to Miku lovers just need someone to play the bitch role), Blood and Gore, Blood!!!!, Character Death, DEAD PEOPLE EVERYWHERE!, DEATHS!!!!!, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humor in my notes, I love Miku k don't get offended by her bitchiness, I'm alone in this, Killing game~, Psychological Horror, Romance, Tragedy, swear words(maybe censored if i remember to censor it)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukkiAnMalin/pseuds/YukkiAnMalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of adventurous rebels sneaked out during a choir training camp and got themselves into trouble with the ghosts of an old orphanage, who will end up chasing them till the day they die...which may be just a short wait. WARNINGS:Rated T for extreme gore and character deaths on later chapters. First few chapters are more happy and bright. Currently on short hiatus! - Because I'm alone-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Kagome, Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, or anything related.  
> Inspiration: Creepy Pasta, Kagome, Kagome.
> 
> Authors:  
> NicoliaMalin: Rin, Gumi, Gakupo  
> An/Yukki: Len, Luka, Miku  
> Others: Shared
> 
> Or maybe not.... OTL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Gruesome character deaths, rated T for extreme gore. We didn't make it like that because we hated them, in fact we love all of the vocaloids! We just had to to make this purely creepy and horrific. XD
> 
> It's our first time writing horror, and our first time taking our story making very seriously I hope you enjoy! And please review! Tell us what you think and what we can improve on. Maybe too much gore? Too little backstory? Anything!
> 
> By the way, the story in the prologue is based on a story in creepypasta, we just edited a few things.
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own the characters, or anything related. Inspiration: Creepy Pasta, Kagome, Kagome.
> 
> Authors:  
> NicoliaMalin: Rin, Gumi, Gakupo  
> An/Yukki: Len, Luka, Miku  
> Others: Shared

* * *

  **Prologue - Kagome, experiments**

During the world war, there were a few unreasonable and cruel people who experimented on children to create immortal soldiers, mainly to use on the battlefield. They picked a random secluded orphanage...and began their experiments there.

These children who suffered not being able to experience a bright future like they should have, swore to seek revenge against the scientists who caused their deaths.

They continue playing a children's game, Kagome Kagome, while waiting for every scientist to come back so that they can torture them to death slowly...

_*"Kagome kagome,_  
 _Kago no naka no tori wa._  
 _Itsu itsu de aru?_  
 _Yoake no ban ni,_  
 _Tsuru to kame ga tsubetta._  
 _Ushiro no shoumen daare?"_

Was how the chants went as they circled a lone blindfolded child in the middle. There were rumors going around that if you played the game in the same orphanage they 'died' in, they would ensure you die an unsettling death...

* * *

_* Cirle you Circle you,_  
 _The bird in the cage._  
 _When, oh when, will it come out?_  
 _In the night of dawn,_  
 _The crane and turtle slipped._  
 _Who stands behind you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malin: Done! Prologue! Chapter 1 coming out soon!
> 
> An: Look forward to it!
> 
> Yukki: I take no part in this story except for being their beta reader cos I'm not really interested in gore T_T
> 
> Please leave us a review! Constructive criticism appreciated!!  
> Tips: Tell us how we did on the story! Was it boring? Long winded? Too many unrelated details? We appreciate all comments but flaming!!


	2. Chapter 1 - Kagome, Happy Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here we are finally with Chapter 1, took us a bit longer than we expected due to school. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and btw, please please please do support our(Malin&Yuuki)'s Ib x Ec crossover fanfic! It's title is "We're not back yet." Please do read it! And do check out what Shinobu-An writes, it's cool XD
> 
> And one more thing, we called the teachers Ms and Mr because we didn't want to use the japanese "Sensei" and we couldn't think of anything better. Sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT OUR CREEPINESS

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Kagome, Happy Times**  
  
"So, the choir club, has decided, to go on a training camp!" The teacher exclaimed enthusiastically. The students cheered out loud, some even sang their victory songs and danced their victory dance. It has been long since a training camp was organized, 2 years to be exact. The freshmen would be going for the first time and the seniors, a second time.  
  
The teacher, a young, slim and tall female with an hourglass figure smiled at the class. "Further details will be released soon. Please look forward to the camp." She said with a sweet voice. The teacher had short brown hair and eyes, she was a very well liked teacher by both her students and colleagues. Her name is Ms Meiko, and there are many rumors about Ms Meiko dating with another teacher, Mr Kaito.  
  
"Ms Meiko~! When will the camp be?" A green haired girl with twin tails, Miku, a girl infamous for flirting and breaking boy's hearts, asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Around next week." Ms Meiko smiled back.  
  
"Whaaaat? Next week?! Isn't that on too short of a notice?" A yellow haired boy, Len, the one who usually disapproved of everything complained, remembering he might have something on that day.  
  
Ms Meiko slightly frowned before she replied. "I told you before that we might have a camp this year at the start of the year. Did you not listen?"  
  
A blond short haired girl, Rin, laughed at her look alike, "He definitely didn't! And so did Miku!" Rin usually loved teasing her friends, especially if it put them in trouble, such as now.  
  
"HEY!" they exclaimed, turning to look at the girl as she insulted them.  
  
"Well, at least we're going! It's a once in a lifetime chance!" a pink haired girl, Luka, chirped elatedly, clapping her hands and smiling away.  
  
"You certainly are excited aren't you, Luka?" Ms Meiko raised an eyebrow teasingly at her.  
  
"You bet I am!" She grinned, being one of the third years in the class, she certainly needed good memories before leaving the school.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you smile, Luka." A guy with long purple hair that was tied up in a neat ponytail, Gakupo, said as he smiled at Luka. Everyone in the group knew how lovesick Gakupo was towards Luka, and no matter how many times he was rejected, he just wouldn't back off.  
  
The blond girl from before whistled playfully and nudged Miku. Miku 'tsked' teasingly at Gakupo and winked at Rin. Luka looked around, pouted and looked away from Gakupo. Len, who was sitting conveniently beside Luka caught a glimpse of her face turning red and winked to a green short haired girl, Gumi, who chuckled and gave Gakupo an encouraging look as she winked at his efforts.  
  
Gakupo ignored the teasing made by his friends and continued to gaze lovingly at Luka.  
  
"Gakupo, close your mouth, you'll start to drool, right Len?" Rin joked teasingly as she looked at her twin. Everyone else in the group started to laugh while the rest of the choir club continued to chat among themselves. As the laughter and banter continued on, Mr Kaito finally entered the scene.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, I had to rush over from a meeting." He panted. Some students laughed and others cheered, aware of the secret Mr Kaito and Ms Meiko might have. "Well, SOMEONE must've really missed you!" Miku grinned, eyeing Ms Meiko.  
  
Ms Meiko turned her back to them, using the board as an excuse. "N-now then class!" She stuttered as she wrote on the board, "L-let's start our choir practice." The students snickered and looked knowingly at one another. Mr Kaito stood at the side, oblivious to the situation. When practice ended, it was getting dark, yet a group of friends were still chatting happily as they walked towards a fast food restaurant to eat dinner together.  
  
"Hey, guys, want to go to the amusement park tomorrow? We don't have choir practice tomorrow and there's no extra classes going on." Gumi suggested as they entered the fast food restaurant.  
  
"I'M UP FOR IT!" Luka raised her hand enthusiastically. On the other hand, Len looked worried, "Don't you think we should get ready for the camp first?" Miku crossed her arms and frowned at him, "Don't be such a wuss."  
  
Rin whacked her brother hard on his back. "Len! Man up!" Gakupo chuckled, "He's right, we should prepare by tonight if we want to go for the amusement park." Gumi smiled, "Okay then, so no objections right?"  
  
"Yuuuuuup!" Luka grinned. "I guess..." Len sighed, seeing he had no choice. "Of course!" Miku crossed her arms and grinned away.

* * *

The next day, at the amusement park's entrance, the same old group gathered together, with the exception of Rin and Miku. "Len, where's Rin? And anyone called Miku yet? They're late!" Gumi, being the impatient girl she was, paced around the entrance in frustration. "I already gave them a call, they're bringing in some sort of special surprise so they'll be a little late. That's what they told me."  
  
Gakupo said, trying to calm Gumi down. Len nodded and added with a grim smile, "That's what I heard from Rin before she rushed out of the house without me."  
  
Luka was sitting at a bench nearby and fanning herself with a self-made fan from one of the flyers someone was giving out. Suddenly she spotted two figures looking an awful lot like Rin and Miku, "There they are!" she pointed, alerting the group.  
  
"Hello guys!!" Rin exclaimed as she put the wrapped up present down on the ground with Miku and immediately glomped Len with so much force his head made contact with the floor within seconds. "Gotcha!" She shouted triumphantly.  
  
"WHAAARGGGHHH!" Len shouted as he fell, Miku burst out laughing, followed by the rest. "A-alright, I'll open the present." Miku wiped her tears as she finished her laughter. Rin got off Len, helping him up as everyone stared at Miku ripping the present apart. In the wrapped up box, there was a furry and extremely cute stuffed-toy octopus.  
  
"Happy birthday Luka!" Rin called out, getting off of Len. "More of like late birthday, since we didn't get the chance to show you our present the last time." (A/N: No it's not really her birthday, just wanted to add something sweet in) Luka raced over and picked up the present, "Thank you guys sooooo much!" She grinned, grasping onto the present tightly, everyone knew of how much Luka loved seafood, especially octopus. "It's the thought that counts!" she smiled and hugged Rin and Miku.  
  
Len moved over to the group that didn't have a present and stared guiltily. "Alright then, now that everyone's here, shall we get started on the fun and games?" Gakupo asked although he knew the answer, without waiting for it, he led the way into the amusement park. The group of them went on rides and played games for prizes. Len even won a huge teddy bear for Rin! (by force of course) Luka bought at least one sample of almost all the food available, it's a miracle she could still stay so fit.  
  
As the day ended, they decided to have dinner in a nice Japanese restaurant. "Hey, I recently heard from one of our choir juniors that the place we're going to stay in has a forest nearby and inside it, there's a haunted and abandoned orphanage." Gakupo whispered in between his meal.  
  
Rin immediately got interested, she stopped eating and waited for Gakupo to continue. Gumi tried to ignore him for she was afraid of ghost stories, pretending to be busy cutting up her food to smaller pieces. Miku looked up, "Tell me more" she asked with fascination. Len rolled his eyes, having heard this story billions of times, he looked at the teddy bear beside him, squashed in between him and his twin and he sighed again.  
  
Luka was still eating, but a part of her was keen on what Gakupo was going to say. Gakupo smiled at everyone before he continued in a scary voice, "Kids used to live there happily, waiting for people to adopt them like any other orphan. But one day, the government decided to experiment on them, and the result was the children lived for eternity, forever waiting for new victims to experience the same as they did, and waiting to get revenge on the officials who made the scientists experiment on them. They say that if you find that place and play *Kagome Kagome there, the game they always play, they'll be very angry with you and curse you for life."  
  
Miku's eyes brightened, "Ooooooooooooh, that's so intriguing! We should try it out, right Rin?" Miku looked eagerly at said person.  
  
Len still looked as bored as ever, but he felt a little disturbed now that Rin was involved, when the two of them came up with ideas, they usually came up with dangerous ones. The two of them were very hard to convince other wise, making it even harder to stop them from doing foolish things. "Yes! We really should! It's not like playing a game in an orphanage will really anger them right? Why would it even anyway. It's a kid's game!" Rin laughed.  
  
Gumi was slightly shivering, she was slightly spooked by Gakupo's tone and amazing ghost story telling abilities. "Well I really think we should do it!" Miku clapped her hands softly together, "Unless all of you are real scared-y cats, in which case, I could always go alone..." she challenged.  
  
"It isn't safe, there may be a bunch of dangerous stuff in the woods, so I don't mind being a scared-y cat." Len made his point, staring at the teddy bear's face. "I'm with Len, it isn't safe." Luka chipped in, "Plus, it may be fake." she glanced angrily at Gakupo and turned back.  
  
Gakupo pretended to be innocent and looked away from Luka's eyes. Rin pouted and whined, she starting to kick her legs childishly under the table. "Let's play Kagome if we find it! I say we do it so we do it!" "Yeah! I'm with Rin! And, if it's fake, no harm trying right? Isn't that it?" Miku stood up and pointed to all of them and sat down again after making her point clear. "But, like Len said-" she stopped, interrupted by Len, "It clearly isn't safe!" he exclaimed.  
  
Gumi stopped shivering and looked at Len. "What's wrong?" she asked, noticing that he was deathly pale and trembling. The other people turned to their table, Len tried to hide his face behind the teddy bear and then lowered his voice "Sorry... It's just, I heard stories... more than what Gakupo told us..."  
  
"What did they say? What did they say?!" Rin asked excitedly, trying to push the bear aside in the cramped up space so that she could see her brother. "They said stuff like... anyone who went there would die and there were actually cases of such..." he paused, "I just think we shouldn't go there..."  
  
"Come on! Don't be such a sissy and just go over there! Those are just stories, right Gakupo?" Rin asked. Gakupo was slightly surprised at the mention of his name but nevertheless nodded. "See? So, let's all sneak out during lights out and try to find the orphanage!" Rin said excitedly.  
  
Len still hesitated and shook his head, "I really don't know..." Luka put a hand on his shoulder, "It's going to be fine! Take it like we're going to test it that's all! Though I would appreciate not to go as well..." she turned away and continued, "But it would be fun, nonetheless..." Miku pitched in, "I would really really really love to go! Len, man up!"  
  
"Hehe! Yes! Man up!" Rin cheered along with the rest. Gakupo smiled, "Why don't we take this as a test of bravery? Except we all go together in case any incidents such as hitting a tree or something happens." Len looked away and stared at the teddy bear as an excuse to not look at anyone in the eye, he wanted to protest, wanted to scream no to everything they suggested, but he kept quiet.  
  
Miku enthusiastically clapped her hands and grinned like a fool. "The teachers probably won't let us go though..." Luka added.  
  
"Hmm...that's why I said we'll sneak out during lights out right? We should hurry back though, before the teachers realize we're gone." Rin said thoughtfully and continued to eat. "Here's what we do, we wait until teachers are far away then sneak out, and if we can't find anything in 20 mins, we go back and go to sleep, deal?" Miku nodded her head, "DEAL." Luka nodded her head and Len continued to stare at the bear. The rest of the group agreed to what Rin said and started to talk about more happy things. They finally said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Never did they know, this was the last time they would get together happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malin: Ahaha, Kagome Kagome~~
> 
> Len: NOOO! STOP!
> 
> Gumi: *Starts shivering like hell*
> 
> An: *Laughs* please review!
> 
> Yuuki: Beta read so if there's any mistakes, please let me know. BTW, please review so we have the motivation to write it~XD. Lesser reviews=slower updates
> 
> *The way the game, Kagome, is played is such that the Oni(The catcher, It) sits in the center of a circle of the rest of the children with a blindfold. The circle will then start to spin and sing the song. When the song ends, the Oni has to guess who is behind him/her with his/her blindfold still on. If the Oni guesses correctly, she/he switch places with the person and becomes part of the circle while the person who was behind the previous Oni becomes the new Oni. If the Oni guesses wrongly, they can either choose to give him/her a forfeit and continue the game or just continue until the Oni guesses correctly. However, in this case, the kids here that lose has to have a limb chopped off or they have to die(but since they're immortal now, it's not really dying)


	3. Chapter 2 - Kagome, Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Len: H-Here is chapter two... *blushing*
> 
> Rin: Hope you enjoy it! *hugging Len*
> 
> Miku: They have to *flips hair back* they have to realize how amazing my talents are! Hmph!
> 
> Luka: jhiis chacoshaki ware amajing! (These takoyakies are amazing) *trying to fit in all the takoyakies into her mouth*
> 
> An: *laughing* Well, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Gumi: *nods head*
> 
> Gakupo: And hope you'll R&R!
> 
> Malin: Now for the disclaimer!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREDITS GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Kagome, Camp**

It was the finally the day of the training camp, everyone was excited, especially Miku. She couldn't wait to test the game, Len wasn't really looking forward to it, he tried to act sick this morning at home but got found out by his look-alike. "Alright! Get in your groups and we're headed off to the campsite!" ordered Ms. Meiko.

Everyone listened to Ms Meiko although they were chattering non-stop excitedly about the camp. Rin nudged Miku excitedly for something completely different. "I can't wait to you know...when should we do it? Tonight? or tomorrow night?"

Miku lowered down her voice and grinned mischievously "Tomorrow night maybe? After the campfire we are going to have to clean up, they'll put us in groups and we can sneak out from then."

Rin giggled, "Good idea." Gumi slightly frowned. "Are we really going to do this?" She asked, starting to feel terrified.

"I hope not..." Len added silently.  
  
"I'm fine with it but we should try not to arouse the spirits..." Luka muttered, she didn't really want to do it as well but after seeing Miku and Rin talk animatedly about it, she couldn't bear to disappoint them.

Gakupo nodded in agreement with Luka, "I agree, it's fine to try to find if it exists but I don't think its okay to try to anger them." He said, referring to the part of the story where they'd get angry if you played Kagome in their home.  
  
"Bu~ you guys are no fun! It's just a children's game, we're just going to play a children's game there. It's not like we're chanting and making them bound to us or something." Rin pouted.

Miku stepped in and agreed with Rin, "Yeah! It's not like we'll die or anything, C'mon!"  
  
Len shook his head defiantly, "It's just really bad! We can't do this!" He shouted.

"Awww Len," Rin said, hugging Len's neck with one arm, "Let's all just do it. If anything happens, I'll protect you, okay?" Rin smiled at Len sweetly, being the older of the twins, she was naturally protective of her brother and had more courage than him, that of course included her daredevil nature.

Len turned a little red and looked away, "...Why do you have to put it this way..."  
  
Luka giggled at the scene. Miku was busy telling Gumi about what she intended to do, since her main chat-partner was preoccupied with teasing Len.

Gumi tried to ignore Miku as she was also fearful of the possible consequences, but unlike Len, she was too afraid to voice out her disagreements. She tried her best to agree with Miku since everyone else seemed to be bent on doing this anyway.

"ALRIGHT! So here's the plan..." Miku proceeded to re-explain the plan to all of them, making sure they understood. That day passed by with fun and games followed by a series of training in their groups, night came and it was finally the next day.

* * *

 

Rin was happily jumping around the campsite's mess hall while she waited for the rest of the group to join her. Gumi and Luka were the only ones who were seated with her as the rest of the gang had to help out in distributing the food for the day.

Luka brought over her plate of food to the table, it was a huge mountain of tako balls, okonomiyaki, yakitori and so on.

Gumi smiled awkwardly at Luka, she was trying her best not to show her discomfort of the thought of sneaking out during campfire just to find some abandoned orphanage that better had not exist, or else they were going to probably be hurt badly.

Luka enjoyed her food whilst listening to Rin blabbering on, she stuffed another tako ball into her mouth, distracting herself from the discomfort of the plan tonight.

"Hello!" Gakupo smiled charmingly as he sat down, finishing his duties. "Phew! Finally done! Took me long enough just to serve everyone their food." He complained slightly and smiled at them.

Len followed behind Gakupo with a banana shake in his hand. Miku grinned and everyone could readily guess what she was thinking of, Luka however, was busy stuffing food into her mouth and making sure to chew.

Mr. Kaito sat on the same table as them, joining them with only an ice cream in his hands. He smiled cheerfully noticing their happy, well almost happy, nature. "Hey~" He greeted them.

Miku immediately stopped smiling and looked away, Len sipped his banana shake and tried to act normal, greeting Mr. Kaito with a "Good Morning" Luka, well, she was too busy... eating to realize anything.

Kaito noticed the sudden change of atmosphere and stared at them suspiciously. "Hello Mr. Kaito! Aren't you going to flirt with Ms. Meiko today?" Rin joked, trying to get his attention to be somewhere else other than them. "T-that's right! I-I saw her in the kitchen just now!" Gumi tried to join in the lying, but was obviously a bad liar.  
  
"Oh! There she is! Are you going to talk to her?" Gakupo pointed to the direction where he spotted Meiko.

Ms. Meiko was getting some food on her tray, Mr. Kaito stared at her while she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled at some students who waved to her, mesmerized. "Mr. Kaito, what are you staring at?" Len asked him, bringing him back to reality. "N-Nothing much..?" He laughed nervously.

Rin whistled loudly, "Everyone! Look who Mr. Kaito is looking at!" She shouted. Everyone else in the room turned to look at Mr. Kaito and Ms. Meiko, all joining in the whistling and cheering for the couple. Rin secretly nudged Miku under the table.

Miku smirked and commented, "Oooooh Prince Charming is coming for you Ms. Meiko~"  
  
Ms. Meiko turned a shade redder than she already was and tried to ignore the students. Mr. Kaito flushed a deep red, "S-stop it! Really! The lot of you!" Len sipped on his banana shake and tried to ignore the action around him, Luka was still busy eating and Miku laughed and held onto her tummy.

"Enough of all this cheering! We're already 30 minutes behind schedule! At this rate we won't have enough time to practice for our campfire performances!" Ms. Meiko said at a rather rushed pace, trying to think of a suitable excuse. "Hurry up and eat and go practice with your groups!"

Miku stopped her laughing and started snickering and nudging Rin underneath the table. Len flinched as Ms. Meiko shouted at the students while Luka, continued eating. Gumi sighed in relief, having successfully directed Mr. Kaito's attention somewhere else. Gakupo smiled sympathetically at Mr. Kaito, he knew what it was like to be teased.

Gumi quickly finished her food and stood up, dragging the group away into one of the rooms they were allowed to practice in. "Guys! What were you all thinking! If Rin didn't distract Mr. Kaito and Ms. Meiko we'd probably be in big trouble now! What if it wasn't Mr. Kaito and we were caught acting suspicious?!" She whispered as loud as she dared.

Miku shoved Gumi's hand away and folded her arms, "Hmph! What can he do? There was only one of him and six of us. Don't be so paranoid, Gumi."  
  
Len shivered at the thought of the teachers finding out and Luka 'tsk-ed' at getting pulled away from her food, she grumbled, resisting the urge to run back to the mess hall to get her food.

"Miku!" Gakupo shouted, then softened his voice into a whisper, "If they found out won't they keep some sort of tight watch on us?"  
  
"Then we wouldn't be able to sneak out!" Rin pouted and whined, flinging her arms around.  
  
"Shhhh!" Gumi hushed her quickly, covering her mouth.

"Maybe we shouldn't do it in the first place! Yes! That's what we should do! Let's just get this training camp over and done with like normal people, this way we wouldn't have to go through all this stress! This would be the best for everyone, yep, it's decided. We're not going anymore!" Len smiled in a satisfied manner.

"Oh! Please! Just because you're too much of a wuss to go doesn't mean we all have follow you! It's just a game and we're just checking to see if the legend is true! If you're so much of a scared-y cat then why don't you just stay that way, wusses like you aren't needed in the society." Miku stuck out her tongue at Len.

He gaped open his mouth astounded at Miku's words, it was astounding how much Miku wanted to do this. Well, she was a dare-devil from the start.

"That's right Len! I can't believe how I got such a scared-y cat brother like you. It makes so much sense that I was born first!" Rin shouted angrily at him before she stomped away.

"Ah! Wait Rin! What about our practice?!" Gumi called out towards her, "I don't care!" Rin turned around and stuck her tongue out to Len before walking away.

Luka snapped out of her mumbling for food just in time to see Rin walking away, "What happened?" she asked with concern.  
  
"She's really disappointed in our little shortcake over here. Even though he's a boy." Miku patted Len's head and sighed.

"I'm just saying! So what if I don't want to go?!" Len exclaimed angrily.

"Is this about the legend? If it is, I think it isn't real so there really is no harm done even if we go or not." Luka said.

"Tell it to this scared-y cat here, he's the one stopping us." Miku pointed at Len who looked away, close to tears. Luka sighed, "I don't know, honestly none of you are in the wrong but... " She sighed again. "Well I think otherwise, C'mon Gumi."

She went after Rin, pulling Gumi along."What?" Gumi exclaimed in shock at being dragged by Luka.

Miku shoved Gumi away and walked faster, chasing after Rin without running so as to avoid suspicion.

Len bit his lip and looked down at the ground, "Why...?" he questioned, "Why do they want to do this?"

Gakupo patted Len lightly on his back, "That's just the kind of people they are, right? There's nothing you can do about it but go with it, hasn't it always been that way?" Gakupo smiled slightly. "Aren't you going after Rin as well? She's your sister you know. And it's also slightly your fault she's mad."

Len rubbed his eye and sniffled, "Sure it may be my fault. But if you just think about it, it's an abandoned place we're talking about, you don't know just how much of a bad vibe I'm getting." he gritted his teeth frustratingly, "They just don't realize it."

Gakupo chuckled as he watched Len, "That's exactly like them isn't it? I do feel the uneasiness you feel, but since they're so bent on going, the only thing we can do is to make sure nothing bad happens to them, right?" He smiled and pushed Len out of the room. "Go and cheer your sister up and apologize!"

Len smiled at Gakupo, "yeah, I guess you're right... We're the only guys here, we've got to make sure they're safe... I'll go after her now." he ran after Rin, "Thanks..." He said as he ran past Gakupo.

Rin was trying hard not to cry as she kicked around the grass surrounding her. She'd never felt this angry with Len before, sure, Len being the coward of the two always disagreed to any 'dangerous plans' she wanted to join in, but he'd always give in to her afterwards, saying things like 'I have to make sure you come back safely.' She'd never seen Len so cowardly before, it was as if the plan of going to the orphanage meant going underwater and holding their breaths there for 3 hours.  
  
When Luka, Gumi and Miku found her, she quickly told them to get lost and ran to hide somewhere else. "Why doesn't Len understand that it's just a stupid game and stupid abandoned orphanage?!" She shouted angrily while running.

Miku ran after Rin, managing to catch up with her, "RIN!" she grabbed on her shoulder, "Calm down! I'm sure Gakupo talked Len out of it."  
  
Luka came running soon after, "I'm sure of that too." She panted.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!" Rin shouted as she ran away from them again, almost bumping into a heavily panting Gumi in the process.

"Ah!" She screamed as she bumped into someone. "Len?! Wha-why...why the hell are you here?!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Rin! I'm sorry!" Len exclaimed as soon as he saw her. "I still have a bad feeling about this but if you're so keen on going, I've got to go to... To keep you safe" He smiled.

"What...?" Rin let a breath out between her lips, unable to believe his words, words that she'd not heard for a long time. "Really? You're agreeing to this now?!" Rin asked enthusiastically, but without waiting for a reply, she glomped him with all her might, causing the both of them to hit the ground. "LEN! YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER!"

Len laughed at his sister, returning the hug, Luka watched and laughed along with them, happy to see such a brother-sister reunion Miku did the same, holding on to her stomach, laughing too hard with a wide grin on her face. Gumi and Gakupo followed behind soon after. Never did they know that this would cause them their life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miku: WELL? HOW WAS IT?! HAH! I WAS GREAT WASN'T I?
> 
> Gakupo: Yeah.. yeah.. sure you were...
> 
> Len: IM SO SORRY RIN! *crying*
> 
> Rin: ITS NOT YOUR FAULT LEEEN!*crying too*
> 
> Gumi: Calm down...
> 
> Luka: *still eating her food*
> 
> An: WELL! Everyone sure is fired up!
> 
> Malin: Yep! Well, look forward to the next chapter!
> 
> Everyone: And finally, please do R&R!


	4. Chapter 3 - Kagome, Orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: We own nothing but our...hmm...you know. *shrugs*

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Kagome, Orphanage**

Finally it was the campfire, everyone was excited and couldn't wait to finally kick back and relax after hours and hours of training. Miku on the other hand, was excited for a completely different reason. She pulled Rin to aside and reminded her, "Hey, it's finally tonight!"

Rin giggled excitedly. "Yep!" She said, almost forgetting that the teachers and some other students could hear her. She quieted herself and turned to whisper to the rest, "All of you ready?"

Gumi gave a small nod, although she didn't really want to do it. Gakupo kept quiet, not giving any sort of response, he only looked at Luka.

Luka smiled nervously back and nodded her head, Len forced a smile towards Rin. None of them could back out now, it was too late.

* * *

 After the campfire was finally over, there was cleaning up to do. The seniors were given time to rest but the first years had to finish the cleaning as they didn't do much training because of their first year. The first years groaned as their seniors cheered, they were given free time and Miku winked to the others. It was time for them to act.

Rin decided to take the initiative, she tapped everyone lightly on the shoulder before pointing towards the woods with a cheeky grin. "We'll go by this way, no one's around and it's too dark to see here." She said, still pointing to the same direction.

Gumi held onto Len's sleeve, already starting to feel frightened even though they weren't anywhere near the woods. Gakupo noticed it and raised an eyebrow at them, but said nothing.

Miku stood up, making sure the coast was clear before leading the way into the woods. No teachers or any other students. Good.

She started walking, signaling for the rest of them to follow along. Len clenched onto Gumi's hand as they trudged along behind. Luka held onto Gakupo's arm expressionlessly but deep inside she was shivering, wanting to grab hold of Rin and Miku and stop them from moving into the woods, but she knew that doing so would only cause them to be found.

Rin caught sight of Len holding onto Gumi's hand, she had to hold back her laughter as any sound could catch the attention of anyone. She nudged Miku lightly and pointed to them as she continued to hold her laughter in.

Miku covered her mouth as a gasp of laughter escaped her lips. The latter of them continued on into the woods. The eerie feel was slowly getting more evident as they moved deeper into the woods.

Suddenly, laughter, as if from children, resounded the woods.  
  
"Wha-What w-w-w-was th-th-th-that?" Len shivered in fear, his voice and body trembled, causing Gumi to gulp as she started to shiver as well.  
  
Luka's eyes widened as she heard the laughter and gulped away her fear but her hands tightened themselves on Gakupo, her fingernails dug into his skin.

"I don't know!" Gumi whispered as loudly as she dared while holding onto Len's arm tightly.  
  
"Should we go back?" Gakupo whispered, looking worriedly at Luka's pale and frightened face.  
  
"Of course not. What on earth are you all being of afraid of anyway?" Rin asked with a mocking expression for she did not hear the laughter.

"You little wimps, must be your minds playing tricks on you!" Miku laughed at the four of them quivering in fear. "If you're gonna back out now, don't be surprised to see a notice up tomorrow at school about little kitty cats hiding in the shadows" she taunted, pulling Rin along, "Let's leave these wimps alone."

Rin giggled with Miku, "Of course. I won't be surprised if any of you can't find your way back."  
  
Gumi felt insulted by Miku and Rin, her anger strangely fueled her courage to refute against them. "We're not wimps!" She shouted angrily, luckily for them, they were in the middle of the woods, far away from the camp.

Len felt the same, he clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He could tolerate his sister and Miku at any other point in his life but somehow now, all he felt was annoyance, "Hey! Take it back! Who said we couldn't do this!" He hid his fear and urge to run away.  
  
Luka fumed in her mind, she didn't like getting laughed at as well, she tightened her grip on Gakupo, this time because of anger.

Gakupo was more composed as compared to the others. He chose to remain silent as he knew if he joined in, Rin and Miku would only taunt them even more.

Rin was about to make more comments when she caught sight of a building. "Hey guys! Do you see what I see?" She asked excitedly, pointing at the building which from where they stood, only looked like a black block of object as the moon shining on the building made it look dark from their angle.

Len shuddered and gulped the fear in his throat, Miku jumped and her face brightened, after walking for so long, they finally found it. Luka bit her lower lip and tried forcing herself to not think about it. "C'mon! Let's go in!" Miku smiled wryly, proceeding forward.

Gumi held onto Len's hands tighter, but moved as fast as Rin and Miku, trying to prove herself to them that she was no wimp. She secretly chanted in her mind that it was going to be okay, they were just going to go in, play a stupid children's game, and get home all safe and sound.  
  
Gakupo meanwhile, continued to walk in the same pace as before with Luka still holding tightly onto him. "Everything will be fine." He whispered and gave her a smile, hoping to calm her down at least a little.

"Guys! Move faster! We're almost there!" Rin shouted as she increased her pace towards the dark building. By then, she had passed by a sign that was barely readable.

"D...ot...Go...an... Oh god, this is hard to decipher..." Miku tried reading the sign and sighed as she couldn't even get it from the fading over the years. "Whatever, we're just going on." she sighed and moved on to the front door of the brick house, now visible with red bricks, a chimney where smoke no longer comes out from and moss which grew over the years on the damp parts of the wall.  
  
"Let's... get t-this over and d-d-done with..." Len said, his face slowly draining from color.

"But the door's locked...with this thing." Rin said, pointing to a rusted metal lock. "Len, you know how pick locks right? Pick this!" She said energetically, pushing Len towards the door. Gumi had to let go off his hand or else she'd bump onto him.

Len breathed heavily, he regretted learning how to pick a lock all those years ago. He stepped forward and got out a pin from his pocket. He knew going against them would just make them ridicule him, he looked at Gumi, Gakupo and even Luka for help but they just averted their eyes, Len had no choice.

He heaved a sigh before approaching the lock, "Hurry up! You're taking a really long time, Len. You know how much respect this will give you? Unless you want to back out now like a little pussy cat." Miku taunted even more, causing Len to increase his concentration on breaking the lock.

He felt her smirk behind him and swore he would get back at her one day but for now, he had to prove to her his worth. He broke the lock and it fell to the ground with a thud, "There, I'm done."  
  
Miku grinned at him, "Good~ Now you're not that bad after all!~" she complimented, patting him on the shoulder before going into the house.

Gumi went back to Len's side and took his hand once more. "Len are you okay? You look pale." She said with concern. "Should we go back?"

Len shook his head and gave her the best smile he could offer, "It's okay" he said. Slowly one by one, each of them entered the house, each with their own worries, even Rin was starting to feel like they should head back, but Miku smiled triumphantly, strangely enough, she felt calm.

The door creaked loudly as the group pushed the wooden unused doors. From where they stood, they could only see a long corridor that was barely illuminated by the moonlit through windows, the corridor contained many similar looking doors as it stretched on for almost the entire walk through the house.

"Shall we pick a room and play Kagome in it?" Rin suggested after walking past a few doors. She had wanted to open each of them, but when all of them had no indication of what might be in the room, she didn't want to take the risk of finding something...well something.

Miku jumped elatedly, agreeing to Rin's suggestion, clearly unfazed by the creepiness of the area. Len on the other hand, seemed rather out of it. The unsettling feeling of the whole area was just enough to make his whole body shake in fear. Luka was concentrating on breathing, she felt a cold gust of wind now and then and tensed up, trying to gulp down her fear, but of course, the feeling returns, more stronger.

"Wh-what? Can't...can't we just play it here?" Gumi said slightly shivering as she still clung onto Len. Gakupo nodded to agree with her, he seemed calm although his eyes clearly showed his fear and anxiety. Rin ignored what Gumi said and opened a room that was right in front of her. "This room is perfect!" She said after scanning through it. It was an empty and spacious room, it strangely did not contain any furniture.

While the rest were beside themselves with fear, Miku clapped her hands gleefully as she pranced around the room, "Isn't this great?" she giggled, the rest stared at her as if she was one of the kids here in this house, "C'mon!" She said, tugging on to Rin's arm so they could hurry up and start this game.

Rin quickly ran with Miku feeling just as excited as her. "You'll be the oni!" Rin cheered, covering her eyes to blindly point forward, her finger landed on Luka. "Come on guys quickly! We can't keep dragging we have to get back to camp before they find out." She said impatiently.

Gumi slowly walked over to join Rin in forming a circle, still holding onto Len's hands. Gakupo reluctantly let go of Luka's hand so that she could be in the middle while he joined in the small circle. Rin took out a blindfold she kept in her pocket and handed it to Luka.

Luka's hands trembled as she took the blindfold from Rin, tying it onto her eyes, she swore she could hear weird voices from inside her head, laughing, crying, taunting, gasping and one, crying for help. Luka blinked her eyes under the blindfold to stop her tears of fear from streaming down her cheeks, gulping, she was led to the middle of the circle and sat down, knees up to her chest.

Len held tightly onto Gumi's hand, sure enough, he felt what Luka was feeling, even though he wasn't her. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from turning away. He wanted to. But after coming so far, he couldn't let his sister look down on him like this. He pulled through the urge and blinked back his thoughts. But the cold chill down his spine was telling him otherwise. It could be just him but, chattering and laughing of what seemed like children voices resounded in his head. He shivered as cold sweat dripped. It seems like putting on a facade in a situation like this proved a little too difficult for Len.

Rin took a deep breath and started to chant along with the rest, moving slowly in the circle.

_"Kagome, kagome,_  
 _Kago no Naka no Tori wa,_  
 _Itsu Itsu De Yaru?_  
 _Yoake no Ban ni,_  
 _Tsuri to Kame ga Subetta,_  
 _Ushirou no Shoumen Dare?"_

Luka was shrouded in fear as the group circled around her, chanting the tune. In her mind, images of children getting brutally killed, experimented, murdered flashed through. When the group reached around the third line, time seemed to stop for her. She found herself with a little girl with a stick in hand drawing on the ground chanting the same tune the group was chanting.

Luka opened her mouth to speak, "What are you doing here?"  
  
There was no reply, "Hey, are you listening?" Luka was looking at the little girl's side profile, she seemed like a happy child, singing along the tune.  
  
Luka decided to approach the little girl, one step at a time when she turned, slowly her full profile came into view.

She was missing an eye, the eye socket was empty, not even blood was flowing through it. Her left arm ended in a stump, bandaged tightly by a worn out piece of clothing. The little girl screamed at Luka, the ear piercing sound pierced through her ears, just then the group had finished the tune and the girl vanished.  
  
Luka gasped as her pulse skyrocketed, this wasn't just any scary premonition, this was a warning. The girl looked an awful lot like Gumi. As if to answer the last line in the chant, Luka opened her mouth to speak, "Gu-"

"What are the lot of you doing?!" Mr Kaito barged in, he looked awfully terrified, the look in his eyes said so. Luka removed her blindfold and the rim of her eyes were filled with tears, she couldn't tell if she was relieved or scared but at least for now, all was saved.  
  
"I'm calling your parents on this." A female voice joined in and Ms Meiko's face came into view, her usually friendly and cheerful face was thunderously angry and serious now.

"Mr Kaito! And Ms Meiko? H-how did you find out?" Rin asked in shock upon seeing them, she let go of the hands that were holding onto hers, breaking the circle. "I thought no one had seen us!" She exclaimed, feeling angry that she was caught sneaking out.

Gakupo was as shocked as Rin to see the teachers, but he realized something more shocking. "Luka? Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, quickly bending down to her level and examining her for injuries as he wiped away her tears.

Gumi, who was directly behind Luka suddenly collapsed, falling onto the ground with a thud. Her face froze in a shocked expression and her breathing was a shallow shivering whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin: *Decides to be creepy and pokes Gakupo from behind*
> 
> Gakupo: GYAHHH! WHAT...RIN?!
> 
> Everyone else: *Bursts out laughing*
> 
> An: Okay so how was this chapter? please R&R!
> 
> Yukki: By the way, Miku's bitchy attitude is on purpose, don't hate her because of this okay?


	5. Chapter 4 - Kagome, Disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, fellow readers! Sorry this chapter took so long. We had very little time but here you go! Please enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own any of the characters, if we ever do, you'd best be expecting horror ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Kagome, Disagreement**

Kaito ran over to Gumi, turning her body around to examine her state of consciousness. "Gumi! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He shouted, shaking her vigorously. Meiko, on the other hand, tried to walk calmly to Luka and the rest to calm them down.

The color of Len's face drained from him when Gumi let go of his hand, falling to the ground with a thud. Len gasped as he saw the unconscious Gumi lying on the floor, he immediately kneeled down and his shivering hands hovered over her body.

"G-gumi..." he croaked, tears could be seen welling up in his eyes, "Gumi... Gumi..." he repeated, placing a hand on her cheek. Her warmth was still there and a surge of relief washed over him but he wasn't sure if the warmth would leave her... soon.

As if returning to life, Gumi took a deep breath and started to pant heavily, her eyes unfroze as she quickly scanned the room. "L-Len?" She managed to whisper before she broke down and started crying.

"Gumi!" Len hugged her, so full of relief that she was finally conscious. "What happened? Are you okay now?" Len showered her with questions, his hands soothing her hair so she could calm down. Gakupo and Rin heaved a sigh of relief together. Luka still sat there on the ground, unable to move or say anything.

"Isn't she just scared out of her wits? I don't see a need to be so all over her." Miku scoffed in the background, clearly taking this as a game from the start. Seething anger built up in Len, breathing in and out, he tried to calm himself down until Miku butted in with another response, "Anyway, isn't she fine now? Can't we leave? In the end nothing happened at all, well, this is a waste of time." That was the last straw Len held for Miku, he gulped away his usual cowardice.

"...Isn't this your idea? How can you treat this as if it's nothing? Clearly, what you see here is already enough proof of your 'boldness' in this situation... What more can you say?" Len retorted.

"What? Are you trying to be smart with me?" Miku folded her arms and raised a brow quizzically.

"Look this isn't a time for a fight." Mr. Kaito butted in.

Gumi tried to hold onto Len for fear she would lose him while she was still crying her tears out. "Len...I saw something horrifying..." She said in between her tears as she continued to cry. "That's why I fainted...Miku's not to blame..."

Rin felt her stomach knot tightly in guilt. She looked away from Gumi and Len to Ms. Meiko, "I think we should go back now. Gumi and Luka clearly need somewhere...brighter to be in. And I'm pretty sure Miku and Len needs some time to calm down."

"Alright then. Miku and Gakupo? Can you both help me help Luka up and back to camp? I'll run back and prepare some drinks for all of you." Ms Meiko said before she rushed out of the room.

"Can you stand?" Gakupo whispered to Luka, gently helping her up.

"Yes..." Luka gulped, her throat had a weird lump that formed whenever she thought of what she saw. She clenched onto Gakupo's arm to stabilize herself. What she saw was hard to forget, a child looking somewhat like Gumi. She turned and saw Gumi, holding onto Len, looking rather weak, "...Gumi..." She whispered, shocked and stunned. Was that truly a warning? Maybe they shouldn't have come here in the first place. She felt the tears at the rim of her eyes welling up even more and she clenched onto Gakupo even harder.

"Okay, we better get going..." Mr Kaito said as he held the door open for the group, his expression was one of fury and worry, especially when he looked at how pale Luka and Gumi were.

* * *

 

Minutes later, the entire group was finally back at the camp, sitting and drinking stew from dinner in front of the campfire that should have been extinguished long ago as it was past lights out for everyone else. Mr Kaito was checking everyone's dorms to make sure they were sleeping while Ms Meiko accompanied the group.

"So, will you tell me why you snuck out to find that abandoned building?" Ms Meiko asked with her eyes on Miku and Rin, as if she knew they were the ones who suggested this.

Rin pretended not to hear what she asked and continued to drink her stew calmly. "This is the stew we had for dinner right? I thought all those leftovers were thrown away." She commented, trying to distract Ms. Meiko. She felt guilty enough for how scared Gumi and Luka were, she didn't want to be scolded or lectured anymore.

"We don't waste food." Mr. Kaito replied Rin as he walked back, "But what we really want to know now is why did the lot of you sneak out?" Mr. Kaito pressed further, leaving them at a loss for words but there was one bold one who stood up to speak for the rest of them, "We went out to the forest to test the myth or legend, it's not like we killed someone or anything." Miku sighed with irritation, she could not see why everyone was so uptight about playing a kid's game in an abandoned building.

"...Well... Gumi fainted... Luka broke down, if we continued, imagine the amount of harm that could've caused us..." Len muttered, hoping Miku didn't hear him but Miku turned and glared at Len, she squinted her eyes at him as if saying, "I'm warning you" with just her eyes.

Luka rested her head on Gakupo's shoulder as Gakupo instructed her to, she closed her eyes as she listened to the cackling of the fire, trying to calm her nerves as she took in the smell of wood from the cabins, the smell of burning wood from the campfire, and the smell of cream, mushroom and chicken from the stew. Gakupo patted her head softly, in an attempt to reassure her that everything was fine.

"Guys, don't fight. Today was horrible enough. Let's just blame it on no one and go to bed, okay?" Rin said exasperatedly as she set aside her bowl of stew and walked as quickly as she could to the girl's dorm. She had enough of seeing the group fight, usually it wasn't like this, everyone was acting strange. She felt terrible, like this was all her fault. She was even starting to feel angry at Miku for acting such a bitch, she usually wasn't like this either.  
  
Len was often a coward, always rejecting to every single idea she and Miku came up with, but this was the first time she'd seen him so angry at them, he wasn't even this angry when they argued just hours ago. Gumi and Luka were often timid and shy, but they'd never look so shaken up and pale to her, especially Luka, the one who usually acted tough. Gakupo was the only one who didn't seem as affected at first glance, but being friends with him for years, Rin could tell that Gakupo was as shaken up as Gumi and Luka, his eyes showed the conflict of anger and hurt whenever he looked at Miku or Rin.  
  
Rin shut her eyes tightly, willing the memory of tonight to disappear with sleep, willing the burn in her throat, nose and eyes to go away. She could feel the tears roll down her cheeks, her chest burnt with anger at herself and Miku, 'why'd I have to be such an idiot?' she asked herself silently as she stalked off from the campfire much faster than before.

"Ah Rin! Wait..." Gumi tried to shout to her, but Rin never looked back as she made her way to the dorm. She sighed and said what she wanted to say anyway, "I think...everyone should go back and apologize to them. I felt the kids...well the kids' ghosts, glare at us when we left. Ms. Meiko, may we go tomorrow in the morning before we leave the camp site?"

"No, it's dangerous. Seeing what has already happened just now, letting the lot of you go back there would just create more trouble for us." Ms. Meiko gave her answer with a stern look.

"Well, I don't really care and neither do I care about apologizing to those ghosts, I mean, what can they do?" Miku crossed her legs and flipped her hair back, she didn't care about it. Neither did she want to. Miku sighed and stood up, "Can I leave now?" she asked and with no answer from anyone, she took it as a 'yes' and went back to the girl's dorm.

Len scoffed as she went away, slightly rolling his eyes. "I actually think it's a good idea that we go back and apologize Ms. Meiko. Seeing what happened with Gumi, It's a huge risk we're taking if we don't apologize." he said, backing up Gumi.

"A no is a no. Get back to sleep kids. If we catch any of you sneaking out again, be it today or tomorrow, you'll be in trouble. For today, we'll let you off, we won't even call your parents. So you better behave yourselves, alright?" Mr. Kaito asked as sternly as he could manage, he was always the cheerful one so it was quite difficult for him to be stern.

Gakupo bit his lip. He wanted to agree with Gumi's plan, but doing so would be difficult after that warning. He tried to whisper to Luka without catching the teacher's attention, "Tell Gumi we'll do it tomorrow morning, you and I will distract the teachers, and they'll go and represent us."

Luka nodded. She got up, away from the embracing comfort of Gakupo's arms, and held onto Gumi's hand as she led her to the dorm to secretly pass on the message. Gakupo felt a little sad when Luka pulled away, but he let her go, he went to Len's side and pulled him up, whispering to him his plans as they walked back slowly to the boy's dorms. Ms. Meiko and Mr. Kaito eyed the group suspiciously until they finally got into the dorms and turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please do follow, favourite and review! They are much appreciated :) Thank you for reading! Look forward to the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5 - Kagome, Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Immediately after chapter 4 is out, here comes chapter 5! As an extra apology for the lateness, this chapter's pretty long~
> 
> Disclaimer: We own nothing but our scary plot~hehehe~ (I prefer the word creepy)

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Kagome, Apology**

The next morning Len woke up earlier than the rest and went over to wake Gakupo up.

Gakupo woke up upon Len's call and quickly got ready. "You should go wake the girls up, I'll keep watch for you. Try to get this done before the rest wakes up. Run back if you have to, but make sure you don't leave any obvious marks on your clothing. If you don't make it back in time I'll try to distract Ms Meiko and Mr Kaito until you both do." Gakupo instructed, "Let's go, before anyone catches us."

Len nodded and got up, "I'll do my best." he went to the girl's room to get Gumi and it appeared that Luka had already instructed Gumi on what to do. The two of them left the the dorms, making sure the coast was clear and they set off in the direction of the forest again.

Gakupo heaved a huge sigh of relief as he watched Len and Gumi get into the forest safely without being noticed by any teachers, not that any of them were around now. "Luka, if the teachers notice that Len and Gumi are gone, we need to formulate a few plans now on how to distract them. What do you suggest?" Gakupo asked softly as he pulled Luka along with him near the entrance of the dorms, hiding behind a wall where from the teacher's dorm's angle, they couldn't be seen.

With his breath ever so slightly breathing into her ear, Luka's heart skipped a beat and she turned beet red. Looking away, she stuttered, "Umm... Yes, I-I think we should t-too." she gulped away her embarrassment and tried to formulate a quick plan in her mind. "How about... You or me make a big fuss somewhere... to stop them from going to the dorms?"

"A big fuss?" Gakupo repeated the words. He tried to imagine the scenario happening in his mind. "It could work. We could well...argue I guess, about anything random." He said with a questioning tone, as if not believing what he was saying. "Except, I probably can't hold an argument with you for a long time."

Luka giggled and smiled at Gakupo, blushing a little at his remark then cleared her throat, realizing him smiling at her. "W-well... Though I think that could work... Or I could pretend to fall down? and hurt my leg?" she stuttered, suggesting another idea.

"A fall probably won't distract them for long. And only one of them would be distracted, how about the other?" Gakupo questioned Luka's plan and himself. After a few moments of thinking he finally said, "We could pretend to lose something, it'll probably have the entire choir looking for it. Maybe a very," He cleared his throat, "Sentimental item." He said, adding in hints of sarcasm in the word sentimental.

A moment of silence passed as the two of them thought about it. "Ah..!" Luka exclaimed, "How about... my lucky charm?" she suggested. Her lucky charm was always there with her. It was a gift from her late father. She treasured the lucky charm and everyone knew she would be very depressed without it. It was with her through thick and thin, even during the time when she was auditioning to enter the choir club, she clenched tightly onto the lucky charm and she passed the auditions like a breeze.

Gakupo smiled at her idea. "That's brilliant. Hide it in your pocket or somewhere safe that won't be found. You'd need to have convincing acting skills though." He said, peeking out of the wall slightly to look at the teacher's dorm. No one was out yet and it was still quiet in the dorms. Probably no one woke up yet.

"Got it" Luka smiled and the two of them proceeded to carry out their plan.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the woods, Len was feeling a little nauseous, the eerie feeling in the woods still hasn't settled down even though the sun was a little up. "...Just a little more up..." he mumbled, the hair on his skin standing on wits end.

Gumi was again, holding onto his hand tightly and following behind him nervously. "Len...I'm scared...do we need to go in to apologize? Or shall we do it outside?" She asked softly, as if afraid the ghosts could hear her.

Len smiled meekly at Gumi and clenched her hand as if assuring her that it was going to be okay, "We can do it outside... I'm sure the ghosts will understand.." he replied her in the same tone she used, afraid if there were 'people' watching..

"Then, let's get it done and over with quickly." She said with a soft smile at Len's attempt to assure her. "Gakupo and Luka'll be waiting for us. Let's hurry." She said with urgency, widening her steps and focusing forward.

"Yeah, let's..." he said, holding onto her hand and pulling her along, walking along side with her with big strides...

* * *

 

Rin stretched and yawned on the bed she woke up from. She sat up sleepily and took a look around, Gumi and Luka were nowhere to be found and Miku was still sleeping on her bed, the blanket tangled up with her limbs. Rin quickly got ready for the day and went outside, she screamed as she tripped over something and fell face flat on the ground. "Ow... Luka? Gakupo? What are you doing here?" She asked, turning around to see what she tripped on.

"Ah... Rin..." Luka announced, her lucky charm clenched tight in her palm. "Gakupo... We should hurry..." she tugged onto his shirt, urging him to hurry. She felt that telling Rin their plan would cause a huge havoc, knowing Rin's boldness, who knows what amendments she could do to their current plan.

"Where are you going? Back inside?" Rin asked, clueless, she didn't notice their panicked state or Luka's whispering as she was still half awake. "What time is it now anyway?" She asked, rubbing her eyes as she slowly got up.

Luka took a quick glance at her watch and replied Rin, "It's... Seven..." and another thirty minutes more to the dorm's wake up call.

"A-are you alright Rin? You look very drowsy, did you sleep well last night?" Gakupo asked, trying to change the flow of conversation. He secretly signaled for Luka to get into the women's dorm with his eyes, hoping that Rin would not notice.

"I'm fine but, did you guys see Gumi anywhere? When I got up she wasn't there, I was hoping to find her just now, did you guys see her?" Rin replied.

Luka took the chance to slip back into the room to put her lucky charm, she carefully made her way to her camp bag and placed her lucky charm inside, making sure it was hidden underneath all her clothes and items. She heard the sound of the covers behind her, turning around, Miku was awake, "...nnnn? Lu..ka?" she asked groggily.

Quickly, Luka tried to stay as silent as possible, hoping Miku'd fall back to sleep. A sea of relief washed over her when she heard Miku's soft snoring return. She sighed and silently made her way out of the room to see Gakupo carrying a overly dosed Rin.

Gakupo turned around upon hearing Luka come back. "She went back to sleep. On her own accord." He said with an over exaggerated smile. "Will you help me tuck her back in bed? Since I can't enter the women's dorm."

"S-sure..." Luka said, putting Rin's arm over her shoulder despite feeling something severely wrong with what Gakupo said. Settling Rin down on the Futon, she went out the room again and nodded at Gakupo with a determined look on her face, signalling that'd she safely hidden the 'sentimental item'.

Minutes later, the noise level started to raise from the dorms, clearly people have started to get up. Gakupo stood up from sitting on the ground next to Luka and stretched. "Well let's act like nothing happened just now. Remember the plan alright?" He said with a smile as he went back to the dorm.

Luka nodded and proceeded back to the dorm as well.

* * *

 

Ms. Meiko put down her coffee cup and took a look at the clock on the wall. "7.28 am..." She muttered, "Almost time for the kids to get up, don't you think?" She asked Mr. Kaito with a cheerful smile. She and Mr. Kaito were up almost all night patrolling the entire campus to ensure no other students had anymore funny ideas on sneaking out after what'd happen. The coffee she was drinking now helped slightly, but not much. Even that was visible on Mr. Kaito's barely open eyes.

Mr. Kaito smiled back, setting down the kitchen cloth, "Yep, it's rise and shine for them," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"Do you want to wake them up first or shall I do it?" Ms Meiko asked as she put her empty coffee cup into the sink, smiling at him charmingly.

"Or we could go together" he said suggestively with a chuckle. "I'll wake the boys up" he smiled and brushed the back of his hand against Ms. Meiko's cheek.

"Okay..." She mumbled softly, looking away from him, trying to hide her blush as she ran out of the place and towards the dorms.

Mr. Kaito chuckled and went out to the dorms when he heard a scream coming from the girls dorm. He went over and saw Ms. Meiko tending to Luka who was looking rather pale. "It's gone... The charm... it's gone..." she mumbled, tears at the rim of her eyes.

"Luka calm down, we'll help you find it, okay? So don't cry." Ms Meiko said with a soft voice, trying to calm Luka down as she lightly patted her head. "Where did you last put it? Do you remember?"

"I don't... I don't remember... it's from Dad... I have to find it, he's always been there for me... that's his last gift to me... I have to find it." Luka said teary eyed. Mr Kaito gave a reassuring smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll find it." he glanced at the dorm room and continued, "I think it's best we don't make too much of a ruckus. We'll let them wake up by themselves."

Gakupo peeked from the door of the dorm, "Excuse me is everything alright? I heard a scream just now..." He whispered, afraid he might wake anyone else. His eyes rested on Luka, feeling his heart clench at the sight of her sobbing. It took all of his might to restrain himself from running over to her and pulling her close to him to stop her sobs, but he knew if he'd done that, he'd probably scare the shit out of Luka and cause her to drop her act, which will cause the teachers to suspect something...

"Ah! Gakupo... Have you by any chance seen Luka's lucky charm anywhere?" Mr. Kaito asked frantically, fortunately, he didn't seem to notice Gakupo's awkward behavior. Luka continued to sob, hiding her face in between her knees. Mr. Kaito glanced at her and back at Gakupo, "She lost it.. We really need to find it."

"Her charm? No, i don't think I have." Gakupo lied smoothly, putting on a worried face, not that he had to fake it much as he really hadn't seen it, and he was worried about Luka when he saw her sobbing. 

"You haven't seen it?" Mr. Kaito sighed worriedly, "Luka, we'll help you look for it." Mr. Kaito placed a hand on her shoulder, "It means a lot, doesn't it?" Luka nodded her head in between sobs. "Gakupo, do you have any ideas where it could be?"

Gakupo pondered the question for a few minutes. "I don't know. Did she maybe misplace it somewhere? Or maybe she dropped it in the...well...um...house we found last night...?" He said hesitantly, remembering they were not supposed to be there. He cursed himself for mentioning the house, what if they really went to look for it there, and found Len and Gumi?

Mr Kaito creased his eyebrows at that thought and sighed once again, "We need to check around the area and not make such a big mess about it, any ideas? Ms. Meiko?"

"No...let's search around this area first...if we can't find it here...we'll have no choice but to go search in that house." Ms. Meiko murmured. She stood up and stretched her stiff muscles. "Luka, I'll search with you okay? Don't cry, we'll find it, let's eat some breakfast first, we can't search on an empty stomach right?"

Gakupo tried not to sigh a breath of relief as he nodded. "It should give her some time to remember where she last put it as well." Gakupo suggested, trying to give a smile as convincingly as he can.

Luka nodded her head while wiping her tears as she stood up, "Thank you everyone..." she murmured and tried her best to smile.

* * *

 

"Okay, we're here..." Len announced as they reached the doorstep of the abandoned orphanage.

Gumi was already starting to tremble as she remembered the events of last night. She held onto Len's arm tightly, unaware that the skin under her hands were turning pale, as if letting go would cost her life. "Y-yeah...let's...do it quickly..." She whispered with a trembling voice as she gulped a lump down her throat.

Len nodded in agreement and knelt down at the doorstep and signaled for Gumi to do the same. "Okay, we'll say 'sorry' on the count of three.."

Gumi started the countdown with a shaky voice. "Sorry..." They said as they bowed down while kneeling, almost touching the ground with their forehead. Their hands clasped together in a prayer of apology to the dead in the house.

After a few moments of silence, they both stood up and wiped off all the dirt off them. "I hope Luka and Gakupo are doing fine..." Gumi murmured. Just as she finished that sentence, there was a soft giggling coming from the direction of the house.

Len felt a cold chill down his spine and froze in his tracks. He gulped down the fear in his throat as he regained his senses. His heart was beating faster as he pushed Gumi forward, "We better hurry..." he told her and the two of them picked up their pace while a silhouette of children stood standing outside the orphanage, staring at their retreating figures.

Gumi could still hear the echo of giggling from behind as she held onto Len's hand and ran towards the direction of the campsite. "Please forgive us! We didn't mean any harm!" She shouted as she ran, closing her eyes in an attempt to hold back tears of fear.

She screamed as she fell, tripping over something. Len turned around in response, only to find her on the ground crying as she was dragged backwards by an invisible force. "GUMI!" He screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! Lol sorry I couldn't resist the idea...well pleaseeeeee review! It means a lot to us! And I have a new story you might be interested in, check it out!
> 
> Edit: We edited this chapter but had to copy and paste the whole thing from our skype history so if there's any error or things we missed PLEASE tell us.


	7. Chapter 6 - Kagome, Was it just a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY~ WE OWN NOTHING~ Review please! TT^TT

 

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Kagome, Was it just a dream?**

"Gumi! I'll save you..!" Len screamed, running after Gumi and managing to grip her hand. The force's pull was undoubtedly strong. Soft giggling from children resounded the forest and Len kept reminding himself that the laughter was just his imagination and continued tugging onto Gumi, pulling her towards him with as much force as he could.

"Len!" Gumi screamed, trying to hold onto Len's hand as tightly as possible, but to no avail, she was being pulled back towards the house by the unseen force. "LEN!" She screamed, much louder this time, as if it'll help, as she felt his hand slip away from hers.

* * *

 

"Ow!" She shouted, her forehead had knocked into something with a lot of force. "What happened?" She asked while holding onto her forehead tightly in pain and looked around. She was back at the dormitory, as if the events of going to the orphanage didn't happen. Looking up, she saw a very angry looking Miku staring down at her.

Miku gritted her teeth and creased her eyebrows till a fine line could be seen in between her brows, "Well, good morning sleeping beauty." she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Uhm...what...what happened?" Gumi asked with hesitation after seeing the irritation on Miku's face.

Miku crossed her arms and sighed with exasperation, "You slept in past wake up call and because of that, it's my fault because no matter how hard I tried to wake you up, you wouldn't. Care to explain what lovely dream you were having? Partner?"

"Eh? Dream...?" Gumi repeated cluelessly. "What are you talking about? I wasn't dreaming. I and Len went to the-" Gumi immediately slapped her mouth when she remembered no one was supposed to know. "Uhh! A-a-anyway where are the rest? And what time is it now?" She stammered.

Sighing, Miku whipped out her pocket watch and checked the time, "8:03 AM princess, would you perhaps like breakfast served to you as well?" she asked, raising a brow and then rolling her eyes, "I'll head off first." she said, leaving the room.

Gumi sat there in confusion. "8:03? How is that possible? I remember waking up early just to go apologize..." She thought out loud, not noticing that Rin was sitting on her futon and staring at her.

"Oh? So you had a nice dream about going out with Len on a date...?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"EH? WHAT? NO!" Gumi denied loudly.

"Reeaaally? You and Len seem like a nice couple so I thought you would have a lovely dream with him!" Rin smirked.

"N-no! I didn't! A-anyway it's breakfast time right? Why are you here?!" Gumi stuttered and tried to change the conversation, she could feel her face heating up and her heartbeat was thumping loudly in her chest.

"I came to get you, LEN told me to check up on you. Seems like your one and only was worried about you." Rin said, nudging Gumi on the shoulder and smiling playfully.

"What?! L-len did?" Gumi stammered as she repeated his name, her face started to heat up again. "Wait a minute, what the hell were you trying to imply Rin?!"

"Oh, Nothing~ I'm sure he saved a seat for you at the breakfast table as well, if you don't get out of bed now, he's going to feel so disappointed." Rin taunted, dragging the last part of her sentence as she went out of the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gumi shouted as she ran to the bathroom and quickly got washed up. She immediately ran to the cafeteria and found Len waving at her at an almost empty table, save for the usual gang. "Len!" She smiled as she ran towards and took a seat beside Len.

"Good morning... except... I don't think I've just woken up..." Len said to Gumi in a hushed tone.

Gumi's eyes widened in mild surprise. "Maybe we should talk later..." She mumbled as she grabbed a piece of toast, eyeing Gakupo and Luka as she did that, hoping they got the message.

Rin's raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "I see love sparks~"

"What?" Len immediately turned to Rin in confusion, "Did you say something, Rin?"

Rin nudged Miku playfully, her eyes narrowed at Len. "I said I saw love sparks." This time, she made sure her voice was loud, almost close to shouting, but not quite there yet.

Len narrowed his eyes on Rin as well, "You do know I don't like your teasing."

"Aw...you're always no fun." Rin whined and pouted. She folded her arms together sulkily. "It's harmless teasing right?"

"Harmless teasing..." Len scoffed, finishing up the last of his omelette. "I never liked your harmless teasing." he said pointing his fork in front of Rin's face.

"Fine! Hmph!" Rin angrily got out of her chair and stomped her way back to the dorm.

Gakupo looked with concern at Rin's retreating figure. "Maybe...you should just apologize...later?" He offered as he pat Len's back lightly.

Len sighed and got up from his seat, "This time, it was her fault..." he took a few steps away until he recalled a question he's been meaning to ask Gakupo, walking back, he whispered into his ear, "What happened to us?"

"What do you mean what happened? You got up early and left for the orphanage just fine, we were a little worried though, since we didn't see you both on your way back. You both sure are sneaky! You could've assassinated someone without anyone noticing!" Gakupo answered, forgetting that Miku was still at the table.

"What's this about?" Miku asked, drawn to their conversation. "Am I not informed on something the group did? " she asked, turning to Luka who sat quietly at the table the whole time, chewing on her food. "Do you know anything?"  
  
Luka shook her head. "Listen I-"  
  
A cellphone rang and it was coming from Miku's direction, loud and clear, drawing attention from the teachers across the breakfast area. "Oh no... I have to run." she said before fleeing from the group. [A/N: In case you don't know: Over here, no matter what kind of lesson/camp/activity it is, as long as it's school related, even this kind of after-school club[choir club,etc], PHONES ARE NOT allowed.]

"Whew..." Gumi sighed a breath of relief as Miku ran away. "I thought we had to tell her the truth...But anyway, what do you mean we left and came back just fine? I don't even remember coming back!" Gumi said.

"Yeah, I agree, clearly I have no recollection of coming back by ourselves..." Len agreed.  
  
Luka sighed and put down her utensils for a while "...if only we hadn't gone to the orphanage.." she said, looking down on her plate, not touching the food, which was unusual for the gluttonous, never-ending stomach Luka.

Gumi sighed, feeling as guilty and depressed as Luka. "Too late for regrets now...I only hope that our apology is enough for those children..." She murmured as she took a small bite of her breakfast.

"Yeah..." Luka said while sipping her orange juice.  
  
"...I knew i should have tried harder at persuading them not to go..." Len hammered his head lightly onto the wooden table, regretting his move.

"There's no use blaming yourself Len, what's happened has already happened." Gakupo said as he put a comforting hand on Len's shoulder. "Let's just pray for the best that our actions did not cause anyone harm."

"...Yeah.." Len sniffled.  
  
"Anyway, its all over now isn't it?" Luka asked, "those spirits won't be bothering us anymore, right?"

* * *

***Next day***  
Gumi sighed as she continued lying on her bed. She finally had a chance to sleep on her bed after that long tedious and tortuous camp of sleeping on thin and uncomfortable sleeping bags/futons. Looking at the clock, it was only 7:08 AM. "Should I call the others and see how they're doing...? She pondered in her mind as her hands moved to where she kept her phone and dialed Len, hoping he was awake.

Len rubbed his eyes to the bright light dawning on him, sitting on his bed, he yawned and stretched. It has been awhile since he had a good night's sleep like that and truth be told, he was very relieved. He went to the toilet to do his morning business to come back to his phone ringing, it was Gumi, "Hello?"

"Hey." Gumi replied with a slight smile, "How are you?" She asked, suddenly feeling the need to ask this, although she usually didn't. "I feel like I had a nightmare, of those children." She continued without waiting for his reply.

"I'm fine, in fact I should be asking you. Are you okay?" Len asked with concern, "You sound quite shaken up."

"I'm physically fine I guess." Gumi replied sardonically. "But I am scared, I feel like they won't leave us alone...Will they come after us?" Gumi asked, holding onto her phone tightly as if that was the only thing that could save her now.

"Look, we've already paid our respects, they won't be doing any harm to us anymore," Len paused for awhile, he was unsure of it himself. Will they be safe? But he decided to clinch on to that little hope that nothing will happen, "...I promise, we will be safe," he continued, gulping down that insecurity, "How about, we go out today? To lighten our mood? We'll do something fun to try and forget all this,"

Gumi smiled, "Okay! meet you at the station near our houses in an hour?" She asked enthusiastically, forgetting the anxiety she had just a few minutes ago. Going out with only Len was a rare occasion, and she was clearly set on enjoying it, of course, the outing itself was a welcome distraction anyway, it didn't matter if all they did was sit around staring at the sky, although she hoped that they were going to do more than just that.

"Sure!" he smiled, glad that she sounded happier. "I'll see you then!" they put down the phone and Len got up to get ready. Sighing deeply, he fully regretted going to the orphanage, Gumi wouldn't have to feel this way. As he approached his wardrobe for a change of clothes, he felt a presence behind him. A daunting yet tiny presence. It sent shivers down his spine and he turned around quickly only to find no one was there. He shook it off his shoulders, he didn't want to think much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review please!
> 
> To be continued~


	8. Chapter 7 - Kagome, Date Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! We're back! Enjoy!
> 
> We own nothing ~

 

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Kagome, Date Out**

**~At the station~**

Gumi arrived barely on time, panting heavily as she ran to their meeting spot. She spotted Len looking around for her and smiled mischieviously. "Len-kun!" Gumi called out as she tapped onto Len's shoulder from behind.

"Gumi!" he smiled as he saw her, glad she looked a lot happier from yesterday, he had made the right choice, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well...You know, it's almost Rin's birthday isn't it? I was thinking of using today to buy her a present, do you mind? I mean, you know her the best and all..." Gumi let the sentence hang as she blushed furiously, hiding her true intentions of buying Len a birthday present.

"Sure." Len smiled, hiding his slight disappointment knowing he and his sister had the same birthday, "Let's go!" he held out his hand for her to take it.

Gumi took his hand happily, the rest of the day passed with Len driving Gumi around shops in town in search of the best present to buy Rin. And of course, Gumi secretly buying a present for Len.

As they drove around, it was lunchtime and Len decided to bring them to a cafe nearby selling Italian food. "Is eating here fine with you?" he asked Gumi.

"Hmm..." Gumi looked at the menu, briefly glancing through the descriptions and the price. "Yep! Looks edible to me!" She smiled as she led the way in to the cafe.

Len followed behind and they found a seat beside the window, "I'm going to the toilet first, you can order whatever you like, I'll be paying." he smiled gently as he made a short jog towards the gents, he had been holding it in for awhile.

Gumi frowned, she didn't want to make Len pay, but he had already left before she could say anything. Sighing, she took a seat and quickly tore a page of her notebook out as well as a pen and rushed to write on the paper, nearly scribbling. When she was done she read through the note once again before she smiled, blushing slightly. "Wonder what he'll do when he reads this..." She murmured, quickly putting a tape on the paper to a wrapped present and hiding it into her bag.

Len came back after his release and sat down, "Ahhh that was refreshing..." he heaved a sigh of relief, "You didn't order anything yet?" he asked Gumi.

"E-Eh?!" Gumi nearly shrieked, she was daydreaming when Len came back, catching her off guard. "A-ah I was just waiting for you to come back before I ordered hehe..." She laughed nervously.  
  
Len smiled, "What do you want to eat?" He asked, signalling a waiter to come take their orders. Gumi pointed to something simple and Len ordered for th eboth of them.  
  
Gumi sighed, "You don't' have to pay for me you know..."

"It's fine, I'm the man after all, it's only natural for me," he smiled, he didn't want her to feel anymore sadness from what they went through, he had to be the man for today. "Don't worry, I have money, we won't need to eat and run."

She giggled, "Well... okay just once! I'll pay for your meal the next time!" Gumi said resolutely. "I won't accept any no, got it?" She ordered with a smile.

"Alright then" he smiled and their food arrived shortly after.

* * *

**~After lunch~**

"Ah~ that was scrumptious~!" Len said with a satisfied smirk as they exited the cafe, hand in hand.

Gumi smiled with Len. "Shall we go back now? We've bought Rin's present already after all...unless you want to go somewhere else?" Gumi asked, walking with Len towards the car.

"Lets go watch the sunset at the beach, I remember you telling me one time you liked that," Len smiled gently as they got into the car

"E-Eh..?!" Gumi blushed furiously as she fidgeted in her seat on the car. "Why...why would you remember something as trivial as that...?" She asked shyly, refusing to look into his eyes.

"I remember anything anyone tells me," he grins and they drive off to the beach which was quite far from where they were and when they got there, it was already late in the afternoon, "I'll park here, it feels like the best view." Len smiles as he adjusts his seat back to give him space to lie down

Gumi giggled slightly, she adjusted her seat to lie down as well, and started to watch the sky as various clouds passed by. "There aren't that many clouds around today..." Gumi murmured with a sigh.

"Yeah.. but it's still a beautiful sky..." Len sighed in relief, "Do you think Rin would like the present?" he asked, just to make sure as he did pick it out with his sister's interest at best.

Gumi took the wrapped box of present out along with the card they picked. "I think so, she had been complaining about not having enough hair clips recently right? This should be more than enough to make her happy...There's a lot of cute designs too, Rin being Rin would surely love this."

Len examined the box and regained his assurance from Gumi, "I guess you're right," he grinned, "But i never really thought about giving her a present until you told me about it, so thanks! This'll probably get me on her good side again."

"Welcome!" Gumi grinned back at him, she put the present in his hands. "Maybe we should throw a party, what's a birthday without parties, cakes and celebrations?"

"I agree, what kind of cake does she like best? ... And it's my birthday too..." Len muttered the last part under his breath, still sad and disappointed Gumi didn't prepare anything for him, "Strawberry cake?" he suggested.

"Well maybe you should discuss that with Rin in an innocent manner, you know, like just bring it up saying there's an offer for cakes somewhere or something..." Gumi shrugged. She pretended not to hear the last bit as she looked around Len's car, finding a place to hide his present where it wouldn't be easily found, yet would definitely be found.

"Hmmm... I'll try that when we get back," he loosened his legs and looked up at the sky, "The sun's gonna set soon..."

Gumi gulped nervously, she had to get Len out of the car so that he would not notice her hiding his present. She looked around for any excuse to get Len out and spotted a stall selling some drinks as well as snacks. Gumi cleared her throat, "C-could you get me some drinks? I'm feeling very dizzy...maybe we walked too much today..." She lied, trying to look like she was about to faint.

Len got worried and leaned over to feel her forehead, "Are you okay? Is water fine then?" he asked.

"Y-yeah! That's good enough!" Gumi replied a little too enthusiastically, feeling nervous that Len was near to her. She could feel her face heating up and hoped that Len only thought of it as her not feeling well.

"Okay, relax, okay?" he said as we got out of the car to get some drinks. The queue was surprisingly long and the people looked bored waiting, Len glanced to the front and realized the shop owner and a customer fighting, "Dammit, it's gonna take awhile." he said with frustration as he crossed his arms, he didn't want to get involved besides, it looks like it's clearing up but with Gumi on his mind he couldn't stay calm, finally the line was moving again.

Gumi sighed in relief, finally he was gone, she quickly took the present out, eyeing Len to make sure he wasn't watching her, and hid the present at the back seat, next to where Len kept his bag. She smiled, wondering what his reaction would be when he read the note and opened the present again. She looked at Len with worry, he seemed to be angry, should she go over and tell him she's fine now...?

After a few moments of hesitation, she decided to go over to reassure Len, Gumi put her hand on the door and opened it- Wait...why isn't it opening?! Gumi's eyes widened as she heard children's laughter. "It can't be..." She murmured, she turned around only to see a Black haired child's ghost like figure smirking at her.

The child was sitting in the back seat of the car, smiling away and laughing. The car was surrounded by the children holding on to the door latch, smiling, laughing. A silent tune of the children's song filled the car, "Kagome Kagome, Kago no naka no tori wa, Itsu itsu deyaru, Yoake no ban ni, Tsuru to kame ga subetta, Ushiro no shoumen dare..." replaying and replaying... Soon, the oxygen was slowing running out (A/N: That's the kagome song, if you forgot)

"Finally bought it..." Len sighed as he made a short jog back to the car, only to find Gumi, struggling for air in the car.

Gumi spotted Len, she smiled, slightly relieved, "At least he's fine..." She thought, her hands stretched out as if trying to reach to him and caress his figure, just to reassure herself that he's fine. But her hands only met with air, she felt herself falling into darkness, soon, only the echoing of the children's song remained. "Sorry...Len...I died...I hope they don't come after you as well..." An image of her friends flashed before her closed eyelids, she smiled slightly, "I'm sorry everyone, especially nii-san...I'm sorry..."

"Gumi..! GUMI..! GUMI!" Len shouted as he saw the life in her fade away, he had been pounding on the window, pulling on the door latch, it wouldn't open, he tried so hard tears were close to coming out. Passer-bys stared and tried to help out, some consoled him as he tried to pry open the door but while doing so, he stopped and noticed something among the crowd of people, standing, staring, smirking, laughing. It was a familiar sight, a child with no eyes, tattered clothes and seemed to be looking straight at Len. It dawned on him Gumi could no longer be saved, looking up at the child once more he noticed its lips mouth something, 'You're Next.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHH CLIFFHANGER! DON'T LIKE? WELL THERE'S A REVIEW BUTTON THERE...
> 
> Suggestions, requests, always welcome!
> 
> To be continued!~
> 
> Gumi: Wait a sec, i have a brother?!
> 
> Malin: Yeeeaaaaahhhhh...did we never mention that?
> 
> Gumi: You guys never mentioned it!!
> 
> Yukki: oops.
> 
> An: We just did! >.>
> 
> Gumi: ARGH!!


	9. Chapter 8 - Kagom_, Missing Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys the exams were looong over....but i was left alone with this story owo....like. Everyone. Abandoned. Me.
> 
> So I decided I should take the time to edit the story and update it slightly so it wouldn't be so cheesy and weird, and hopefully you'll like it better! Well if you're lazy to read the whole thing it's fine because the story wouldn't change, all I changed was the words and phrasing used so it'd be less amateurish and awkward because we originally did this paragraph by paragraph, like I'd do one paragraph and the next person would do the next.....
> 
> Also another note: I've been working part time a lot recently one of my jobs consists of me doing nothing until customers walks in. I have a computer in front of me so why not write? Though hopefully my boss wouldn't walk in while I'm thinking or typing halfway or I'm dead, the free mall wi-fi here is slow after all my work wouldn't save in time by the time I notice them. hah...ha....ha....ha...
> 
> Len: That is one long note....
> 
> Malin: Shut up and die Len, you're NEXT!
> 
> Len: !)#(*@)(#*)$(&%

 

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Kagom_, Missing Piece**  
  
Len stood outside the door, his hand hovering above the handle, reluctant to turn it, yet he knew he must.  
  
"I'm...coming in." He whispered, despite knowing there would be no response. He took a deep breath before he steeled himself for what was to come.  
  
Behind the door, a body was laid out on a hospital bed. Not just any body, but Gumi's body. Gumi, who was with him just moments ago, laughing and enjoying the sunset with him. Gumi, who ate lunch with him. Gumi, who had bought a present for Rin's birthday with him, which was supposed to be a joyous occasion.  
  
But now, Gumi laid on the hospital bed, peacefully asleep. Her skin was pale, her eyes were closed, her short green hair was resting against the soft pillow and her chest laid still.  
  
She wasn't breathing, no, she would never breath again.  
  
Never would Len hear her sweet voice call out to them again.  
  
Never would he see her smile again.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Gumi was dead.  
  
He felt a pat on his shoulder, he turned to see the doctor staring at him with sympathy.  
  
"Mr Kagamine was it...?" The doctor asked, Len gave a small nod. "She died from inhaling too much Carbon Monoxide. I can tell she was very dear to you, but the situation can't be helped, death comes to everyone someday."  
  
Len nodded, he didn't really register what the doctor was saying. In his mind, all he could think of was the laughter of the children, the sinister smile as they gleefully killed Gumi.  
  
Why Gumi? He thought to himself. Why not him? Why did it have to be such a sweet and innocent girl?  
  
Why did it have to be the one he loved?  
  
Why couldn't he have protected her? Why did he have to leave her side when it happened? Why didn't he stop the people arguing at the front of the queue? Why didn't he cut the queue saying it was an emergency?  
  
Len walked towards Gumi's side, he knelt down beside her and took her hand in his. His hands felt too warm against her cold skin.  
  
"I'm sorry....." He murmured, he felt his eyes and nose burn. His throat hurt when he tried to speak again. "I'm sorry....!" Len realized he was crying, he couldn't see Gumi's face clearly, her beautiful face was distorted by the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry!!" he apologized again, as if apologizing could bring her back to life.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" he screamed, holding onto her hand tightly. He felt something touch his shoulder, but he didn't care, without looking to see what it was he shoved it away.  
  
"Len..." He heard someone call his name. He looked up to see Gakupo gazing at him with worry. Len felt his throat burn again. "Gakupo...I'm sorry....! It's my fault!! If only I didn't leave her side!!! If only I had just paid more attention to her, If only we had done a proper job of apologizing!!!! I'm so sorry!!!"  
  
Gakupo furrowed his eyebrows at Len. "What are you saying? What proper job of apologizing?"  
  
"It was them!!" Len screamed, his hold of Gumi's hand grew tighter with anguish.  
  
"Who?" Gakupo questioned in confusion.  
  
"Those children in that stupid cursed orphanage that b*tch Miku made us go to!!!" Len shouted.  
  
"Len...are you alright?"  
  
Len gasped, "You don't believe me...?"  
  
"No it's not that I don't believe you but...do you know how ridiculous you sound like right now?"  
  
"IT'S TRUE! I SAW THEIR FACES!! I HEARD THAT KAGOME SONG, I EVEN HEARD THEIR LAUGHTER!!!! THINK ABOUT IT GAKUPO WHY THE HELL WOULD THE ENGINE OF MY CAR LEAK CARBON MONOXIDE?" Len screamed desperately, he was shaking Gakupo's shoulders.

  
"Len!!! Calm down! Please!!!" Gakupo tried to pry off the grip on his shoulder, Len was holding onto him so tightly it hurt.  
  
"Why won't you believe me?!" Len screamed as he gripped even tighter onto Gakupos shoulder that it bled and started hitting him like a madman on a rampage.  
  
Rin, Luka and Miku walked into the room, only to watch Len shaking Gakupo furiously shouting and hitting him. "Len?! What the hell are you doing?!" Rin ran over to Len, trying to pry Len off Gakupo, Luka and Miku soon joined in.  
  
"Len stop it!!! What do you think you're doing?!" Rin screamed, finally managed to push Len off of Gakupo. Len fell onto the floor glaring at her.  
  
"It's your fault all of this happened in the first place!" He screamed.  
  
"Huh? What the hell are you saying?" Miku snorted, "Rin wasn't even there when it happened, are you trying to push the blame of someones death on your sister?"  
  
"You...!" Len lunged towards Miku.  
  
"Len stop!" Gakupo grabbed Len, stopping him from hitting Miku.  
  
Len continued to trash around, he struggled to be free from Gakupo's grip, "Let me go Gakupo! It's all this b*tch's fault!!! If she didn't suggest that stupid daredevil orphanage thing then they wouldn't have come to haunt us and kill Gumi!"  
  
"Len... please stop!" Rin screamed, she started to cry as well. "It's no one's fault! okay? Please stop fighting!"  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"Len!!"  
  
Len felt a sharp pain on his cheek.  
  
"Enough is enough!" Luka screamed, her eyes were wet with tears. Len then realized that she had slapped him. "We're all grieving because Gumi's dead! She's precious to all of us, including Miku! Do you think Gumi would feel happy if she saw us fighting over who caused her death? Do you think she can rest in peace like this? Do you think it would bring Gumi back to life if Miku said it was her fault?"  
  
"Th-that's right! What are you thinking Len? It's not like I made your engine leak into your car or anything!" Miku looked away, she was frightened. This was the first time Len was being violent. Sure Len did have his share of being angry, but he had never resorted to violence before.  
  
Len spat, he felt disgusted by Miku's attitude. He had calmed down when Luka slapped some sense and logic into him, but Miku's attitude made him want to punch her again. Couldn't she show some remorse at least? Len shoved Gakupo away and walked out of the room, he couldn't stand seeing her face anymore.  
  
"Len...!" Rin cried out as she ran after him.  
  
"Geez what's up with all of them?" Miku murmured.  
  
Luka turned to Miku, "Keep your mouth shut." She glared at her.  
  
"What?!" Miku screeched. "How dare you!"  
  
"I said, keep your mouth shut!" Luka screamed, she took a step toward Miku.  
  
"Luka..." Gakupo put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
Luka continued to glare at Miku. She felt the same rage as Len did, sure Miku didn't cause that leak in the car, but Miku could have at least shut her mouth instead of making things worse. Why could Miku not understand how Len was feeling as of now? Why did she have to make things so difficult for all of them?  
  
Miku grit her teeth together. What was up with all of them? Gumi died, so what? It's not like it was her fault that she died, so why was everyone blaming her? She couldn't take being accused of lightly. She would show them that they were wrong!  
  
Luka and Gakupo watched as Miku stomped out of the room.  
  
"Good riddance I'd say," Gakupo muttered.  
  
Luka sighed, she turned towards Gumi. "I can't believe she's gone. Just like that."  
  
Gakupo turned away. He couldn't bear to see the sight of his sister lying there lifeless, he was more used to the sloppy way she slept, her clothes would never be that neat, her bed would be much more crumpled, her hair much more messier. She would have never slept without grumbling about how noisy it was with all the noise they were making. She would never sleep lying on her back, she was always curling up on her side, as if it was too cold or she needed something to cuddle.  
  
Luka watched as Gakupo sighed and sat beside Gumi, carrassing her cheek. "Gakupo...I'm sorry this must be the hardest for you." She whispered, sitting beside Gakupo.  
  
"It's fine, I wasn't beside her when she died, Len must have suffered more, watching her die while he was unable to help. That must be why he's so angry, the anger was most probablydirected at himself and not on Miku... at least not entirely."  
  
Luka frowned, "You're right...I guess I was too harsh with Miku. I should go apologize to her."  
  
Gakupo shook his head, "You were right to tell her to shut her mouth, she was going too far. If you weren't here I'd probably snap first." He joked.  
  
"You? Snapping at someone? Now that'd be the end of the world!" They both shared a laugh that died off soon.  
  
"If she was still around, she'd definitely say something like we're being too loud and throw her pillow at us or something." Gakupo sighed.  
  
"You're right. I miss her already..." Luka leaned on Gakupo, she felt her eyes water again and she didn't want him to see it.  
  
"Hey Luka, can I ask you something really crazy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if what Len said was true? That it was the orphanage ghosts that did this?"  
  
Luka stared at him incredulously. "You must be joking."  
  
Gakupo sighed, "That's why I said it was a crazy question."  
  
"Well...considering how Len was....I don't know if it's real or not. I mean, Len never lies, he's a bad liar, even if it was to surprise Rin or prank her he's always easy to see through. I don't think anyone would lie in that situation anyway but....what if he was just desperate to put the blame on someone else?" Luka said.  
  
"You're right....Sorry." Gakupo apologized.  
  
"It's okay, everyone's shaken up, I understand...."

* * *

"Len!!" Rin ran, trying to catch up to Len, he was only walking but it felt like he was walking way faster than she could run to catch up. "Len wait up!"

"What do you want?!" Len snapped at her.  
  
"I...I'm just worried-!"  
  
"About what?! Me? Because I'm saying crazy stuff that don't make sense?" Len screamed.  
  
"NO! I'm worried about you because you're my brother! How could you say those things?!"  
  
Len snorted, "As if I could believe what you say!"  
  
Rin sniffed, "Okay...if you say that then it's fine...but Len, if you need someone to talk to I'm here okay?" Rin smiled, she felt hurt at Len's words but she smiled anyway. 'I have to be strong for him...' she thought. She turned around and ran, unable to hold the tears anymore.

* * *

"Damn it...why did I say that?" Len asked himself, he punched the wall out of frustration. How did this happen?  
  
The six of them were such good friends, Gumi was the quiet and shy one. Rin always thought of the most mischievous pranks and jokes. Miku always brought in the latest gossip in the school. Luka always helped them with their school work whenever they needed it. Gakupo was always the reliable one in the group, it was like he was a life counselor. And Len? Len was the one who made sure nothing went out of hand.  
  
And yet, now he's the one who made things messy. He shouted at his friends, his sister even, he had hurt all of them. Instead of accepting Gumi's death, he had blamed it on Miku. How could he face them all now?  
  
Len took in a deep breath and sighed, letting all his frustration and tension out. He sat down on a nearby bench and rubbed his temples.  
  
First, he had to apologize. Especially to Rin and Miku.  
  
Second, he needed to get Gakupo to believe him, otherwise worst things might happen.  
  
Third, he needed to stop being an ass. (A/N: Just kidding) (B/N: can he continue being an ass i can just imagine it and i kinda like it cos its funny)

* * *

"Rin?" Miku raised one brow in curiosity as she saw Rin slowly walking across the corridor, her shoulders were hunched forward, her eyes red and sore. "Where did you go?"

"Oh...just...the toilet, you know, got to fix my makeup and all. Have to look my best at every moment right?" Rin smiled, trying to hide her tears. In her mind she repeatedly chanted that she had to be strong for everyone.

Miku smiled. "Of course, otherwise everyone would run away from you!" She joked.

Rin tried to laugh along with her, but she couldn't laugh naturally. It didn't feel right to be laughing when Gumi was lying dead and lifeless behind that door Miku was leaning next to, it didn't feel right to be laughing when Len was so angry. It didn't even feel right to be talking to Miku. But she pretended that she was listening anyway.

Luka came out of the room. "Oh Rin you're back! Are you-" She stopped herself from asking. She could clearly see Rin was crying just moments ago and was trying very hard to hide it. "A-are you cold? I was about to buy some coffee for Gakupo since he felt sleepy." She changed her question quickly. 'WHAT DOES BEING COLD HAVE TO DO WITH BEING SLEEPY AND COFFEE?!' Luka mentally scolded herself for being a terrible liar.

"Could you...buy me orange juice?" Rin smiled.

"Oh um...on second thoughts, Rin could you come with me? I don't think I can carry three drinks without spilling them." Luka eyed Miku, she could see that Miku was annoyed with her interruption and she wanted to talk to Rin alone.

"I...I don't mind. Let's go..." Rin took Luka's hand and walked towards the main corridor, where the vending machines were.

"So, how was Len?" Luka asked quietly, hoping that Miku would not overhear them.

Rin gulped. "He was mad but he'll be okay." She replied.

"And will you be okay?" Luka asked, gently patting Rin's head.

Rin nodded. "I will."

No, she had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing piece. Literally.
> 
> Rin: That pun is really bad...
> 
> Len: Agreed....
> 
> Gumi: What the- you're telling me we're all puzzles?!
> 
> Gakupo: That'd explain the constant Kagome in the chapters...
> 
> Miku: As if anyone would notice that you dumb girl!
> 
> Malin: Shh Miku shhh, don't make your death sentence any worse than it is.
> 
> Miku: What do you mean?
> 
> Malin: Shhh Miku.....LET'S ENJOY THE REVIEWS AND KUDOS'!
> 
> Len: wtf- someone died and here you are saying "LET'S ENJOY THE REVIEWS AND KUDOS'"?
> 
> Malin: Said dead girl is talking ^ How is she dead?
> 
> Gumi: *Coughs* ahem....
> 
> Random note: Someone should count the number of question marks I put in this chapter. 
> 
> *Beta'd* Beta reader Yukki: omg whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy urgh all that single liners.....  
> On a side note I think she's the 'nicest' author around, depends on how you view it I guess, but yes cos SHE DOESN'T LEAVE CLIFFIES ALL THE TIME  
> WHICH IS RARE  
> IM SERIOUS


End file.
